


something new

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Series: prompts [14]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Fantasy, Humor, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: three sentence fics.  prompt "jessica & vampires"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bangles25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangles25/gifts).



“just hear me out”, you start as you stumble over a pile of pebbles, catching yourself before you fall & hoping he doesn’t notice, sucking in a little shriek, “maybe we could change it up tonight, try something new.”  

& he gives you a look, that look you know so well, the one that would set your heart to racing if it still beat in your chest, as he glances down at the humans at your feet, back up to you & asks, “so you don’t want to drink their blood?”

“oh no”, you reply, wiping your hands absently on your jeans, eyes glowing with hunger, “we’re totally draining them dry tonight, i’m just saying that we could go out after for smoothies; i could really do with a blackberry-peach.”


End file.
